


A Good Night

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

It starts with a question.

"So what's really up between you two?" Amanda says it almost innocently, that sweet look about her, but there's something in her voice that speaks of intrigue and Ben can see Claudia's wheels start turning.

He knocks back a quarter of his beer in one gulp. This could be a very good night.

Twenty minutes later, Claudia is pulling Amanda onto the dancefloor. Amanda tries to protest, but Claudia is hard to resist when you're stone sober and Amanda has four shots of tequila in her.

They look good together, like night and day. Claudia's wearing something tight and tiny, hair in curling waves around her face, showing off that flat belly, the jut of her hips. Ben's got a Pavlovian response to that by now and his mouth waters just watching the way she moves. Amanda - she's something different, all sugar and softness, the kind of girl Ben would have fallen in love with if he were twenty years younger, before he met Claudia, before she turned his life and all his preconceptions upside down. But Amanda? Blonde hair and sweet smile, wholesome and sexy with her shirt clinging to the curve of her breasts, there's still a part of him that goes for that, and Claudia knows it.

Claudia whispers something to Amanda and he can see that surprised look on her face, that moment of _oh shit_ , and he can only imagine what Claudia's said, but it must have been good. Claudia winks at him over Amanda's shoulder and Ben feels his mouth curl into a grin. He's sprawled out in the booth in a happy half drunk and horny daze when the song ends and Amanda approaches by herself.

"She went to get more shots," Amanda says. She laughs, slightly awkward, like they're making conversation on set. "I'm not sure I need any more."

Ben leans in and says, "I think you do. Come on, what's the worst that can happen? We don't bite. Well, Claud might, but she'll knock it off if you tell her to."

She giggles, high and cute and nervous, and he snorts a laugh back. She's shaking her head at him then and still kind off looking at him like she's just learned something new. He figures she probably did, and if Claudia decided to tell her that's just fine with him. Claudia's got better judgment than he does most of the time, anyway.

When she comes back with a tray of shots, Claudia bypasses the booth and sits on Ben's lap. He slides an arm around her waist, his fingers playing with the edge of her skirt, and kisses her shoulder. She hands them both a shot, and raises her glass. They clink them together and down them at the same time. Claudia's mouth is on his before he's even swallowed, and he kisses back with ease and eagerness, his fingers curving against her thigh and sliding up under the skirt.

When he pulls out of the kiss, Amanda is staring at them wide-eyed. Claudia grins and uses a finger to beckon her forward, like she has something to say. Instead, she kisses her, and Ben's cock goes from half hard to pounding nails in about half a second. Claudia shifts forward to get a better angle and he grinds himself against her ass. Under the table, her hand finds his, and she gets to her feet without letting go. She pulls him behind her while she looks straight at Amanda. "Let's dance."

Claudia's in the middle, just where she likes it. They've done this before - in Australia, Gigi tiny and lithe and up for anything, even with Fran once (almost twice) but that had potential to be too complicated and Ben decided the two halves of his life didn't need to meet like that. She's an understanding woman but wanting them both at the same time was an indulgence to himself that wasn't worth the risk.

This will do just fine though. Claudia faces Amanda, her back to him, but slides an arm behind her, around his neck. He cups her hips and moves his hands upward to her breasts, under her shirt. It's that kind of club; low lights and throbbing music, the kind that makes you want to move and sweat and fuck. She turns his face to his neck and scrapes her teeth over that one spot and he groans. His eyes fall shut and when he opens them Amanda is staring at him again. He moves one hand until he's touching her too and smiles, trying to be comforting, trying to balance Claudia's bluntness. She smiles back and then gasps and he sees Claudia's thigh between her legs. Amanda bites her lower lip and shit, that's hot. Ben pinches Claudia's nipple and rolls it between his fingertips and watches her grind against Amanda's cunt, watches Amanda rock into it to the beat.

"Kiss her," Claudia whispers, lips wet against his ear.

"She want it?" He asks.

"Yes," Claudia says, and Ben trusts her. He pulls Amanda forward and Claudia slips from between them, moves behind Amanda. Ben kisses her softly and thoroughly, counterpoint to the music, letting her set the pace. It doesn't take long to ramp up; Claudia's hands are busy and he knows what those hands can do. Amanda starts to gasp and puts her hands around his neck and he swallows down those mewling noises. Then pause to breathe and he gets a glimpse; Claudia's hand in Amanda's pants, fingers moving under the fabric, and he kisses her again as she comes.

Claudia looks entirely too pleased with herself when she pulls her hand out. She offers it to Ben, who grips her wrist and guides the damp fingers to his mouth, sucking the taste of Amanda from them. Amanda's relaxing back against Claudia, eyes heavy-lidded, gasping slightly when she sees what Ben is doing.

"Come home with us," Claudia says, and pouts when Amanda shakes her head.

Ben gets it, maybe more than Claudia does. Kinky threesomes take some getting used to for some people.

Claudia slides back around to Ben's side and rests her head on his shoulder. "Please?"

"Maybe... later." Amanda says, and she's licking her lips, looking contemplative, and that's enough for right now. Before she goes she kisses them both and they let her leave with little lingering disappointment. They can be patient when they need to be, and other people are fun to play with but at the end of the day they only really need each other.

It'll still be a pretty good night.


End file.
